<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>False Faces and Unfair Ultimatums by OneOfTheYoungest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328335">False Faces and Unfair Ultimatums</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfTheYoungest/pseuds/OneOfTheYoungest'>OneOfTheYoungest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>False Faces and Unfair Ultimatums [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Inej Ghafa, F/M, Hurt Kaz Brekker, Hurt/Comfort, Kaz being Kaz, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Touch Averse Kaz Brekker, Touch Aversion, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfTheYoungest/pseuds/OneOfTheYoungest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colm is worried about Kaz. He attempts to help him—because Kaz, no matter how much of an urban legend he has managed to become, is still seventeen, and that's about Jesper's age. He can't help it. </p>
<p>It goes as well as you'd expect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Formerly titled 'I'm Not Okay (But I'm Fine)'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colm Fahey &amp; Jesper Fahey, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker &amp; Colm Fahey, Kaz Brekker &amp; Jesper Fahey, Kaz Brekker &amp; Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>False Faces and Unfair Ultimatums [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SIX OF CROWS FICS</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjen_Enla/gifts">Emjen_Enla</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the wonderful, wonderful Emjen_Enla, whose incredible SoC fanfictions have inspired me so much. You're so amazing. </p>
<p>God, Six of Crows is my absolute favourite. I just love it so much. Especially Kaz. Alright, let's get started. </p>
<p>Enjoy.<br/>Or rather, suffer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colm is so proud of his son. </p><p>He and Wylan came out to him and told him they were dating just earlier today, and Colm is completely happy for them. He's not some homophobic idiot who'll condemn them for it or be repulsed. </p><p>He's proud of the fact that Jesper isn't ashamed of it. His little boy has grown so much, even if it sometimes in the wrong ways. </p><p>Now he's enjoying the position to embarrass Jesper in all its glory. </p><p>"You know, Wylan," he says, "when Jesper was little, he once—"</p><p>"Ghezen, Da," Jesper complains. "You've embarrassed me enough." Suddenly, he looks horrified. "Saints, please don't say anything in front of Kaz when he arrives. I am <em>begging</em> you."</p><p>Ah yes. Kaz Brekker, cold-blooded monster, urban legend, Dirtyhands, bastard of the Barrel. Also, a seventeen-year-old boy. He is coming to dinner today. It's a rarity in and of itself—in the rare times when the young Barrel boss has enough free time to attend a dinner, he has exactly no inclination to come. Colm understands, somewhat—the infrequent afternoons when he's free, all he wants to do is relax and take some time for himself. And Kaz is nothing if not an introvert incarnate.</p><p>Honestly, Colm sometimes worries about him. </p><p>Just then, a voice said, "Embarrass you? Embarrassment is for <em>friends</em>."</p><p>Wylan jumps up and grins. "Kaz!" </p><p>Colm turns to greet the boy; he almost flinches when he sees how pale and thin he is. There are circles under his eyes that are ask dark as his skin is pale, which makes him look disturbingly like a ghoul. He's also leaning on his cane rather heavily, gloved hand clasped tightly around it. </p><p>Jesper frowns at him. "You're my friend," he said.</p><p>Kaz ignores him. There's something dark in his eyes as he gives the room a once over—becoming a boss has made him paranoid. Well...more so.</p><p>Wylan opens his mouth to say something, but Kaz interrupts him and —somehow the dark thing curdles even more—says, "Inej's here."</p><p>"Inej?" Jesper repeats, then brightens. "Inej!"</p><p>"Jes!" And then the Suli girl is materialising out of nowhere and everyone's hugging each other—somehow, Colm gets dragged into one too. Kaz remains at a distance, watching something else—<em>anything</em> else, it seems, other than them. When Colm manages to break apart, he notices his eyes dart towards Inej a few times, and while his face remains perfectly impassive, his eyes flicker and he quickly looks away. </p><p>"How did you drop by?" Colm asks Inej. </p><p>She grins. "Surprise! I was hunting slavers and it brought me close to Ketterdam so I thought I'd come here for a visit!" </p><p>She turns to Wylan and Jesper. "So how are the two lovers?"</p><p>Wylan blushes and Jesper laughs. "Perfect," he says, and there is adoration in his eyes as he glances at Wylan. "You two?"</p><p>Immediately, Inej's eyes darken and Kaz's expression shutters even more. Then Inej shrugs, eyes on Kaz, who doesn't meet them. </p><p>There's something in her eyes—disappointment, anger, <em>coldness</em>—that Colm has never seen on her face before. Jesper, as oblivious as he can be, picks up on it and while Wylan only frowns, he says, "Did you two fight or something? A lover's squabble?"</p><p>Inej looks away from Kaz to Jesper. "We're not together anymore," she says, and Kaz, if it's possible, looks even more closed off. His fingers on his cane twitch convulsively. </p><p>Jesper sputters. "What? Why..." He looks to Kaz. "Did you break up with her? First, you pretend that I'm not your friend and now you're breaking up with the one girl you love? What wrong with you?" </p><p>"He isn't," Inej says. "I broke up with him."</p><p>Kaz's jaw clenches, and he looks to the floor. Colm is watching him—something is most definitely off, Kaz isn't himself, he's not alright. Colm feels his fatherly instincts stirring but he reigns them in, knowing his worrying won't be appreciated or welcomed. </p><p>"Why?" Wylan asks quietly, a disturbed look on his face. </p><p>Inej shrugs again. "It wasn't working out," she said, and Kaz—Kaz <em>flinches</em>. His shoulders hunch and his gaze, angry and ashamed, is now trained on the lush carpet. </p><p>For a moment, everything is quiet, an awkward silence reigning, then Wylan says, "Um. Dinner?"</p><p>And then Inej brightens and starts chatting as if nothing happens, and Jesper eventually becomes himself again. But Colm, for once, isn't that focused on him. He watches Kaz, notices how he deliberately sits on the end of the table and leaves one chair between him and Jesper, and how he keeps his gaze on his food, and doesn't say a single word through the entire dinner.</p><p>At one point, Inej catches his eye and her eyes drop significantly to his hands. He drops his gaze and for a moment, it's like he's frozen, head bowed, shoulders tense, warring with himself. But then he drops his hands to his lap and the next time they appear, they're bare. </p><p>After the main course, Wylan calls for tea and maids obedient bustle in shortly afterwards, setting down cups. Inej pours herself a cup and glances up, her eyes on the sugar bowl in front of Kaz.</p><p>"Kaz," she says, and there it is again, that hardness, "pass me the sugar?"</p><p>Kaz wordlessly hands it over, but as Inej takes it from him, their hands brush. Instantly, Kaz recoils and the sugar bowl crashes to the table and shatters. Kaz shoots upright and backs away, his breath hard and fast, eyes wide, hands shaking; Colm can see the fear in every line of his body. No. It's not fear. It's...it's terror.</p><p>All of them jump up and away from the thousands of glittering shards of china; Colm rushes to Kaz, followed by Wylan and Jesper. Colm can't decide whether to help him or give him space. All of them are worried, fretting over Kaz—all except Inej, who pushes past them and stands in front of Kaz with her arms crossed. </p><p>"Kaz," she says, and there's annoyance in her voice—but the worst thing is how Kaz <em>flinches</em> at her voice, spine straightening as if he's been struck by lightning. An expression too close to franticness flickers through his face and then—</p><p>Then Kaz seems to crack down on his emotions and suddenly he is completely composed, straightening his coat and fixing his gloves—when had he slipped them on? Colm hadn't noticed. </p><p>He gives the worrying three an odd look, half scorn and half <em>get away from me</em>. Then he nods briskly at Colm. "I'll take my leave," he says, then pulls out a wallet from his coat pocket and slips out a note. He hands it to Wylan. "For the bowl. Thank you for dinner." Then he limps past them, all the while ignoring Inej completely. </p><p>"Kaz," she says sharply, and he falters almost imperceptibly. "You're not leaving."</p><p>Wylan flutters between them. "I can have a room prepared for you, Kaz," he says hurriedly, as if not to cause Inej any reason to be any angrier. </p><p>"No," Kaz says—</p><p>"You. Are. Not. Leaving," Inej repeats firmly. Kaz stops. </p><p>For a moment, there is silence. Inej glares at his back and Kaz stands there as if debating with himself. </p><p>"Fine," he says, any emotion hidden under a sharp snap. "Wylan, my room."</p><p>"Fourth door on the left," Wylan says, pointing to a corridor, still fluttering around in that nervous way of his. Jesper is uncharacteristically quiet, standing beside Colm with his arms crossed, frowning first at Inej, then at Kaz. All of them watch after Kaz as he disappears into his room. </p><p>After a while, Wylan says, "Um. Inej, you're staying here, right?"</p><p>She smiles at Wylan. "If it's not a problem, Wy."</p><p>"Not at all," Wylan says. "Let me show you." They walk off to the hall. </p><p>Jesper turns Colm once they're gone. "That's not Inej."</p><p>Colm frowns. "Meaning?"</p><p>"She'd never do that. Kaz and Inej... they're inseparable. The way she looked at him, with that anger and coldness—Inej would never treat Kaz like that, no matter how much of a prick he's being. And she'd never break up with him, especially not when she knows Kaz needs her. Something's wrong. She's...off."</p><p>"People change, Jes," Colm says, but Jes shakes his head. </p><p>"Not like that, Da," he says, disturbed. "Not like that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know, Inej isn't like that at all. I promise, I don't hate her - she's my third favourite character! There's a good reason for it, I promise. And Kaz may have seemed out of character...that's because he's not okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaz is gone before anyone even wakes up, which was honestly expected. </p><p>Inej looks angry for a moment and Colm thinks, <em>If she broke up with him, why is she still acting like she has any right to tell him down for his actions? </em></p><p>She says she's going to get him to come back, but Colm says he needs some air and he'll get him instead. He thinks it's better if Inej is kept away from Kaz. Not that he voices that, of course. </p><p>Once, he mused, he would have been terrified by the idea of walking alone through the streets of the Barrel. But now almost all the territory is Kaz's, or the Dregs', so Colm is confident. Most people know better than to mess with Jesper Fahey's father. </p><p>The walk takes him about fifteen minutes and as he steps over the ledge of the door open the Slat, a boy suddenly gets into his face. He has bitter, light eyes that remind him of Kaz. </p><p>"Who do you think you are?" the boy--he can't be older than thirteen--snarls. </p><p>Colm raises an eyebrow at him and says, "Colm Fahey."</p><p>"Carden!" </p><p>A young girl with yellow hair shaved on one side appears, stomping to Carden and taking him roughly by the arm. She gives him a glare, which he returns, and then the girl turns to Colm and smiles. "I'm Anika, the Dregs' lieutenant. Do you need to see Kaz?"</p><p>Colm nods and Anika shoves Carden away, giving him a look that says, <em>I'll deal with you later</em>. She nods to Colm to follow her and leads her to Kaz's office. </p><p>"He might be in a bad mood," she warns, the knocks on the door.</p><p>"What?" Kaz snaps from inside, and Anika gives Colm a significant look. </p><p>"Mr Fahey, boss," she calls.</p><p>"Send him away. I don't want to see his stupid face."</p><p>Colm winces but tells himself that he can't get angry. For Kaz, that insult was nothing. </p><p>"I insist, Mr Brekker," Colm says. "Just a minute of your time?"</p><p>After a minute, Kaz growls, "Fine."</p><p>Anika opens the door for him and Colm steps in. Anika closes it and leaves. Colm turns to Kaz, who's sitting behind his desk, leaned back in his chair, arms folded and his infamous shark glare fixed on Colm. He raises a single, forbidding eyebrow. </p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"Inej was quite upset when she found out that you didn't stay for breakfast."</p><p>Kaz's expression closes off. "Was I supposed to?"</p><p>"We would have been happy if you did," Colm replies evenly. </p><p>"And since when is anyone under the impression that I would do anything to please them?" Kaz asks coldly, and Colm bites back a sigh. </p><p>"You could have stayed, Kaz," he says kindly.</p><p>Kaz raises an eyebrow. "<em>Kaz</em>? It's <em>Mr </em><em>Brekker </em>to you. Second, I'm not free like all you idiots. I have work to do. Third, I don't have to explain myself to anyone, least of all <em>you</em>."</p><p>Colm is silent for a while, thinking about what the say and whether to say anything at all. He takes a breath. "Inej wanted you to stay for breakfast. She was about to come and get you, but I offered instead. Again, she was quite upset." </p><p>The skin around Kaz's mouth and eyes is tight, pinched, and that gives away his tension. Other than that, he shows no emotion other than annoyance. </p><p>Outside, faint footsteps cross the door and Kaz calls out, "Reoder!" </p><p>The footsteps stop—Colm takes a moment to appreciate that Kaz can tell who it is just from their footsteps (and more so the footsteps were near silent, like Inej's). The door opens and a young man pokes his head in. </p><p>"Yes, boss?"</p><p>"Get this man out of my sight."</p><p>Reoder glances at Colm. "Yes, boss."</p><p>Kaz gives Colm a cold glare. "I want you know that I am only telling Reoder to get you out because if I kill you, Jesper will cause a fit that I'm too busy to deal with. Consider it a warning."</p><p>Colm frowns. He opens his mouth to say something, but Kaz interrupts. "Tell Wylan and Jesper that there is no need to invite me to any dinners. As for Inej—" that dark thing curdles again— "tell Captain Ghafa to mind her own business."</p><p>He jerks his hand in dismissal and Reoder clasps Colm's arm in a firm grip. "Come with me, sir."</p><p>"Kaz," Colm says hurriedly, "please. I'm worried about you."</p><p>Immediately, Kaz's face goes completely cold. He leans forward; a single eyebrow rises in incredulity. "What did you say?" he says, incredibly dangerous, and Colm almost wets himself. </p><p><em>This is not a seventeen-year-old boy</em>, Colm thinks. <em>This is a monster</em>.</p><p>But he gathers he courage and repeats, "I'm worried about you."</p><p>There's an expression on Reoder's face that tells Colm that he's making a mistake. But Colm braces himself and keeps Kaz's gaze.</p><p>"You're worried about me," Kaz says coldly. "May I ask what for?"</p><p>Colm swallows. "Inej," he says simply.</p><p>Kaz's gaze freezes over. "Ghafa made her choice, and I made mine," he says, and there's no sign of any emotion. "She and I have no ties anymore. And I don't think I need to remind you," he adds, "that I am completely fine and totally capable of killing you where you stand."</p><p>"But I'm a father, I can't—"</p><p>"I would advise you, Mr Fahey," Kaz says, eyes icy, threat incarnate, and Colm flinches at the dangerous tone in his rough rasp, "that you keep your <em>fatherly instincts</em> to yourself. I do <em>not</em> need to be looked after. Perhaps Roeder would like to know what I did to the last person who told ne that they were <em>worried</em>?" He raises his eyebrows at Roeder, who gulps and shook his head. </p><p>"No, sir."</p><p>Kaz leans back. "That's right. I think I've made myself crystal clear, Mr Fahey?"</p><p>Colm, afterward, is ashamed of how he had quailed. But in the moment, he can't help it. He nods and lets Roeder lead him out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wylan is almost glad when Inej leaves to check on her crew, and then immediately feels guilty. </p><p>It's not like he doesn't like her... it's just that she's been acting...off. She manages to bring up Kaz in every single conversation and says something harsh about him, with that cold, angry look in her eyes. Otherwise, with the others, she's perfectly herself. Wylan can't figure out what's wrong.</p><p>Wylan's been helping Kaz help Inej hunt slavers and he's just received some new information, so he decides to go and give it to Kaz in person. Jes goes with him. </p><p>They're directed to Kaz's room—Anika tells them that it was a slow day for business so Kaz had left the office early. He's still living in his own room, at the top floor of the Slat instead of Per Haskell's, which is conveniently beside the offiice. Why he puts his leg through that daily torture, Wylan doesn't know. </p><p>He knocks and they wait for a reply. For an entire minute, there's none, but when Wylan lifts his hand to knock again, a raspy voice from inside growls, "First you send your father, then you come with you boyfriend. Wasn't the first time enough to tell you that I don't want to see you?"</p><p>Jesper winces. "I didn't send my father, he came himself. And we're not here to get you to come to dinner or anything."</p><p>There's another pause. Then Kaz says, "I still don't want to see you."</p><p>"We've got information," Wylan says. "About slavers."</p><p>"Go give it to In—" Kaz breaks off, whether from distraction or something else, Wylan can't tell. There's a thump inside the room of something heavy falling. </p><p>"Kaz?" </p><p>"Go give it to that damned girl!" Kaz snaps suddenly, his words almost rushed. "I'm not helping her anymore!"</p><p>"He doesn't mean that," Jesper says, rolling his eyes. "He'd somehow help her even if she killed him." </p><p>With that, he marches past Wylan and pushes the door open. Wylan iss halfway through thinking, <em>Does he want to get himself killed?</em> when Jesper exclaims, "Kaz!"</p><p>His tone isn't angry or irritated—it's shocked and worried.</p><p>Wylan pushes past him into the room. Kaz is on the ground beside his bed, one elbow hooked over it, the other braced against the floor. His cane lies abandoned in a far corner. His hand are shorn of their legendary black gloves and he looks dishevelled and harried. His face is turned away, but Wylan can see how hard his body is shaking, how he's breathing too fast, almost hyperventilating.</p><p>"Out!" he says, somehow sounding threatening despite his pitiful state. "Out right now, or I'll—" His voice cracks and he ducks his face further out of view, his bangs falling over it. He is definitely hyperventilating now; Wylan and Jesper are frozen, then all of a sudden, they both spring into action.</p><p>"Kaz," Wylan says, "head between knees. It'll help you to breathe." Jesper and he crowd around him, unsure of whether to help him or give him space.</p><p>"Stay away from me," Kaz gasps, struggling and failing to rise. "Don't touch me."</p><p>"Alright," Wylan says, and they backed off. "Breathe, Kaz."</p><p>Kaz seems to be trying, but he can't—he tips his head back, chest heaving. His eyes are panicked, bloodshot and so, so afraid. Wylan sees Jesper swallow, his scared eyes on Kaz. Wylan thinks about how he's known him for even longer than Wylan and if he's worried and shocked at seeing Kaz like this, Jesper must be feeling all that two times worse. </p><p>But for now, Kaz is more important, so Wylan shakes it off and refocuses. </p><p>"Kaz," he starts. "B—"</p><p>"Shut up, damnit," Kaz growls, turning away. "Get out. Or I'll—I'll kill you."</p><p>"You don't mean that," Jesper says, hurt, and Wylan almost rolls his eyes. </p><p>"Jes," he said significantly. "Be quiet." Kaz still has made no progress in calming down, so Wylan tries to reach out to him and ground him with touch. </p><p>The moment his finger brushes Kaz's, he jumps as if struck by lightning and the next thing Wylan knows, he's pinned to the floor with a knife digging into his throat. Jesper hovers behind him, looking torn between fear and worry.</p><p>"If you ever try to do that again," Kaz says in a trembling, raspy snarl, "I will cut you into so many pieces that you won't be recognisable anymore." Wylan can feel him shaking through the knife and notes that the knife is the only thing connecting Kaz and Wylan; he keeps careful not to let any part of him touch Wylan. </p><p>"Okay, Kaz," he says, pushing aside the terror—for Kaz still wants to make him flee in the opposite directions, especially when he's <em>Brekker</em>, not <em>Kaz</em>—and trying to convey through his eyes that he's not a threat. "I won't."</p><p>Kaz retreats and all but collapses onto the bed, one hand pressed to his chest, the other clenched tightly around the knife's handle. </p><p>"Leave," he orders, authoritatively. "Don't make me make you."</p><p>Wylan doesn't want to, but he doesn't know what Kaz will do to them if they don't obey. So he shoots Jesper a look and they both quietly leave the room, glancing back at Kaz, who's sitting hunched over on his bed. </p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Jesper asks as soon as they close the door. Wylan hastily shushes him, not wanting anyone else to hear. </p><p>"I don't know," he says. "But he's not okay."</p><p>Just then, there's the sound of scuffling or stumbling, and Kaz's voice rings out, surprised:</p><p>"Wraith!"</p><p>Jesper and Wylan look at each other and without any qualms whatsoever, moving as one, press their ears to the door. </p><p>"Kaz," Inej replies, coldly. "How many times must I remind you that I'm not the Wraith anymore?" </p><p>"I— What are you doing here?"</p><p>Wylan imagines Inej raising an eyebrow in the icy silence that follows. "Am I not welcome?"</p><p>"No, it's not that— I just—" Kaz is stumbling over his words, sounding uncharacteristically unsure. </p><p>"I was about to leave," Inej says, ignoring Kaz's stutters. "Thought I'd...say goodbye."</p><p>Suddenly there's the sound of impact and a hard thud; Kaz shouts in suprise but cuts off just as quickly; there's a wet cracking sound and then—</p><p>Silence. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to say—THANK YOU SO MUCH to all the people who've read this and left kudos and such wonderful comments. I'm overwhelmed by how much people seem to like this. You're so sweet and I love you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's finally here! Sorry for taking so long. I had to make it perfect. And there's Kaz's POV in here!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesper normally prides himself on his godly reflexes, but he has to admit even he was frozen for an embarrassing amount of time. </p><p>From the sounds inside, it seems like Inej attacked Kaz and possibly knocked him out--</p><p>Only when he realises that does he jerk out of the trance. He gives Wylan a hard shove to snap him out of it and shoves the door just in time to see Inej disappear out the window. She glances at Jesper and smirks, then vanishes into the night. Jesper runs to the window and looks outside, but Inej has disappeared completely. For the first time in his life, he curses her ability to just...vanish.</p><p>"Wylan!" he shouts. "We gotta find them!" </p><p><em>Nobody can find the Wraith when she doesn't want to be found</em>, a voice whispers in his mind. <em>Nobody except Kaz, and he's gone. </em></p><p>A part of him reels from the idea that Inej—sweet, gentle, beautiful Inej—would attack <em>Kaz</em> like that and <em>kidnap</em> him.</p><p>Kidnap him for what? Jesper wonders. Or who? Why was she doing it? She didn't seem herself—was she under control or something? </p><p><em>The brain is just another organ</em>, he recalls Nina saying.<em> And Grisha on parem have learnt to manipulate it</em>. </p><p>Was that it? </p><p>A shove sends him stumbling suddenly and he looks up, affronted, to find an angry Van Sunshine.</p><p>"You really are an <em>idiot</em>," Wylan says, hands on his hips (Jesper still wants to kiss him). "You're supposed to have good reflexes and unshakable focus! While you stood <em>thinking</em>—" he makes a face— "she got even further."</p><p>Jesper winces. "Now what?"</p><p>"We find them! A city wide manhunt—"</p><p>"People will freak when they find out that <em>Kaz Brekker</em>'s been captured, especially if it's by the Wraith herself. The damage to Kaz's reputation would be irreparable. We can't afford anyone knowing except maybe Anika and a few others."</p><p>"That's impossible! What about clients and business?"</p><p>"We'll say Kaz is on a job," Jesper said. "No-one can challenge that."</p><p>Wylan runs a hand through his hair. "What is wrong with Inej? Kidnapping Kaz? Why'd she do that?" </p><p>Jesper clenches his fists. "I don't know! This is messed up. Something is seriously wrong. We'll only get answers if we find out where Inej and Kaz are."</p><p>"And how do we do that?"</p><p>"You think I know?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kaz wakes up to cold. </p><p>Before he regains enough consciousness to open his eyes, he registers the awful smell of rot and general dampness--somewhere in the distance, a drop of water is trickling to the floor. <em>D</em><em>rip, drip, drip. </em></p><p>It sounds like a sentence.</p><p>His hands are cuffed behind his back and his cheek is pressed against cold, wet stone. Awareness comes back slowly, filtering in slowly, one sense at a time. His head feels both heavy and light at the same time, pain pulsing through it; he can't think very coherently. <em>Drugged</em>, he thinks. <em>I've been drugged</em>.</p><p>Kaz opens his eyes. </p><p>As he had expected, he's in a cell with a single skylight. It's ridiculously small and the stone walls and floor glisten with water; the way the faint moonlight shines off them is almost sickly. </p><p><em>Moonlight? </em>Kaz thinks.<em> How long have I been out?</em></p><p>That's odd. He's never been out for this long--the drug must have been really strong. The way his head and hit the edge of the desk and the burst of pain was vigorous--Inej must have hit it really hard.</p><p>
  <em>Inej. </em>
</p><p>Saints, <em>Inej</em>. </p><p>Even her name hurts. It's so like the pain he feels when he thinks about Jordie that it drives the shard deeper into his already broken soul--he's drowning all over again. She's another person he's lost.</p><p>The list keeps growing, and it's all his fault. </p><p>The change in her was so <em>sudden</em> that there was no way Kaz could have prepared himself for it. He finds himself thinking again of the day it began and then he's falling down that spiral again but he can't stop himself. </p><p>The day before yesterday, he'd finished up with business and gone to clean himself up for dinner at Wylan's. The moment he stopped before his door, he <em>knew</em> she was there. Despite himself, he'd smiled as he pushed the door open. </p><p>And there she was, perched on the windowsill, just as she used to do when feeding crows. But instantly, as he took her in, he sensed something wrong. Her eyes weren't gentle anymore, her lips weren't set in that soft smile that he always wanted to be the reason for, she wasn't <em>her. </em></p><p>"Wraith," he'd greeted, expecting that smile she gave him whenever he called her that. </p><p>As always, she replied, "I'm not the <em>Wraith </em>anymore, am I?" But this time her eyes--lost planets, black moons--were hard and cold. </p><p>He didn't let the shock show on his face. "I wasn't expecting you."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "Am I not welcome?"</p><p>"No, it's not that--"He cut himself off, the hesitated. "Is...is something wrong?"</p><p>Inej lifted her chin. "You've still got your gloves on," she said. </p><p>Kaz's hands twitched. He wanted to please her, but lately, he'd been having more nightmares that usual, and at a recent job, someone had gotten too handy. Touch seemed even more repulsive. "I...I've been trying..."</p><p>"Trying? I don't need your <em>trying</em>, Kaz," she snapped, suddenly angry, and he'd flinched. "I need <em>results</em>. You have to meet me halfway. I can't do everything in this relationship."</p><p>"I--I'm <em>trying</em>, Inej--"</p><p>"Did you forget? <em>I will have you without armour, Kaz Brekker, or I will not have you at all. </em>I gave you a choice. Seems you've chosen yourself over me."</p><p>"What?" Kaz said, bewildered. "No! Please, Inej--"</p><p>"I'm can't do this anymore, Kaz," she said, and he felt as if he was drowning. </p><p>"You--you mean--"</p><p>"I'm ending this relationship," she said, angry yet still beautiful. "I am Captain Ghafa, and I will not be denied. I'm not sorry."</p><p>Kaz stood staring at her, devastated. He wanted to beg her to stay, beg her to give him another chance. A part of him sneered, <em>Be honest. You expected this, didn't you? You knew this would happen. People never stay. Not Ma, not Da, not Jordie. Why not Inej too? </em></p><p>"You're going over to Wylan's today, aren't you?" she asked, and he realised she'd been going through his letters. He failed to be angry and instead, nodded silently. </p><p>'Well, then, shall we go?" she asked brightly, and he nodded jerkily again. </p><p>He's still reeling, even after two whole days.</p><p>Kaz forces himself to snap out of it and comes back to himself in his tiny cell just as the door's locks slide open from the outside. Two people come in. Both make his heart stutter, both are their own nightmares.</p><p>He was already drowning, but now he's ten feet under. </p><p>"You asked, sir," says Inej, "and I delivered." </p><p>And in reply, Pekka Rollins grins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The big reveal! Please do leave comments and kudos. </p><p>And if you like Six of Crows, you'll love The Book of Fate and Fortune! Find it here (online, completely free, you don't have to make an account): <a> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/489976 </a><a></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dang it, I'm late again, aren't I? I am so, so sorry. A big event came up, and despite social distancing, I was incredibly busy.</p><p>Please don't kill me.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inej isn't sure what's going on.</p><p>It's a weird feeling—it's half as if she's watching through a screen and half as if she's doing it willingly. But as time goes by, she feels herself losing any semblance of control over her actions. </p><p>And with it, the memory of what happened fades.</p><p>It had happened at night, just half a day before she reached Ketterdam—she was in bed, getting some well-deserved rest. It's unheard of that Captain Ghafa could be sneaked up on—hell, she <em>is</em> the one who does the sneaking—but that night, someone (or some<em>thing</em>—she hadn't seen it) succeeded.</p><p>They barely made a sound, and tired as she was, she was half asleep and failed to notice. But then suddenly, splitting pain cracked through her skull. For a moment, she reeled, disoriented and blinded by the pain. Then instincts kicked in and she sat up, fighting through the agony. </p><p>"Who's there—?"</p><p>Then something happened—something that she had never felt before—it was hot, it was cool, it was pain, it was bliss. Her mind was warping in on itself—then all of a sudden, it stopped.</p><p>Inej was left gasping for breath, hands curled into her bed sheets, unsure and afraid. </p><p>She lay awake, waiting for something—but nothing came. Despite herself, she fell asleep. In the morning, she woke up to Kada, her first mate, shaking her awake. </p><p>"Bug day, Caption," she said with a wink. "Excited to meet your sweetheart again?"</p><p>Inej wanted to smile and blush, but what came out of her mouth was—</p><p>"Kaz Brekker is not my sweetheart anymore."</p><p>Her voice was cold and icy, and it took both of them by surprise. She hadn't meant to say that! </p><p>And after that, whenever any related to Kaz came up, she felt hostile and cold. Despite trying, only negative things came out of her mouth. </p><p>Inej forces herself back to the present, where Pekka is grinning smugly at Kaz, who stares back with uncharacteristic shock and fear. His eyes flick to her, just for a moment. She wants to tell him it'll be okay, but instead, she smiles coldly. </p><p>Kaz's face shutters and he looks away, to the floor. His hair is a mess, matted at the side sith dried blood—she still remembers the sickening crack when his temple made contact with the desk and the way his eyes had unfocused—and his eyes are hazy from the drugs Pekka injected him with. He's paler than ever, the bags under his eyes black and heavy. Because of the cold and damp, he shivers slightly. He's still not completely aware—if he was, he'd already have found a way to escape. </p><p>"Mister Brekker," Pekka then croons. There is triumph in every line of his face, and Kaz flinches at his voice.</p><p>She can see his razor-sharp mind struggling to cope with the drug, trying to make sense of his situation. The drug Rollins gave him numbs the mind and slows it down to the point where you can't even walk without a Herculean effort. And he must have a nasty concussion.</p><p>But Kaz's normal is others' best (his words), so he's a little better off, but not much. She sees him trying to comprehend the implications behind Inej standing with Pekka, and she sees it when it clicks.</p><p>"Inej," he says hoarsely; his abraded rasp is even worse. He's struggling again, his throat moving, unsure of what to say and physically struggling to say it. </p><p>"Kaz," Inej says coldly. </p><p>Kaz is staring at her with hurt in his eyes. "W—why?"</p><p>Inej smiles, and so does Pekka. </p><p>"Look at you," he sneers. "<em>Pathetic</em>." A glint enters his eye: he's excited. "I will make you pay, Brekker. After what you did to me—" loathing flickers across his face— "I will make you pay."</p><p>He turns to Inej. "I believe you have something to tell me?" </p><p>Inej smiles. Inside, she's fighting blindly. <em>No, you can't tell him! Stop. It'll ruin him</em>. </p><p>But the control on her is too strong, and the words come out from her mother as easily as she'd say something willingly. "Have you ever wondered why he wears those gloves, sir?" </p><p>In front of them, Kaz goes very still. </p><p>Pekka looks at her expectantly. "Heard the rumours. Though I've seen them bare and I didn't see any scars." </p><p>"Kaz Brekker, sir," Inej says with a grin--she struggles even more, to no avail, "is afraid of touch."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inej thinks Kaz might pass out. </p><p>Pekka is frozen for a moment, mouth hanging open in a way that is almost comical. Then he shakes himself. "<em>Afraid </em><em>of </em><em>touch</em>?"</p><p>"Terrified," Inej says with a grin she doesn't want to give. </p><p>Kaz shudders involuntarily, gaze trained on the floor, ashamed and terrified. </p><p>"Oh, Brekker," Pekka laughs. "Oh, <em>Brekker</em>. I am going to have so much fun with you, and it won't even require a weapon." </p><p>Kaz shudders again, more violently. His breathing is panicked and shallow, pupils dilated into pin-pricks. </p><p>Inej wants to cry--she <em>knows</em> this is his worst nightmare, she <em>knows </em>he's ashamed of it, she knows, she knows, she <em>knows</em>. But the damned mind control--no, it's not control, it's manipulation, because sometimes it makes her feel the hate too, and she even thinks it's justified, it's <em>terrifying</em>--it forces her to be cruel, it forces her to hurt him. </p><p>If they get through this, will it ever be okay? Will he ever stop flinching when she speaks to him?</p><p>Inej is slowly being driven crazy. </p><p>Pekka steps close to Kaz and he--he <em>flinches,</em> even at that small movement, dazed and sluggish and so, so <em>afraid</em>. Something twists in Inej's heart, though another voice sneers, <em>Pathetic.</em></p><p>Then Pekka tells Inej to leave, so that he can hurt Kaz, hurt him in one way that he can't endure, and despite all that, despite not wanting to, Inej leaves him to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please check out my book!</p><p>The Book of Fate and Fortune: <a> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/489976 </a></p><p>(I'm so sorry...I'm always late, aren't I.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Pekka touches Brekker, the bastard recoils as if struck, pupils shrinking impossibly. He sounds as if he'll hyperventilate, wild eyes on Pekka, pressed back as far as he can go.</p><p>Pekka revels in it.</p><p>"All this time," he wonders aloud, "you were hiding such a big weakness." He reaches out and strokes the pad of this thumb against Brekker's cheek. He flinches and tries to pull back, but Pekka grabs his chin in a crushing grip.</p><p>"No, Brekker," he breathed, close to his face, smiling when he winces, "you're not escaping this time." He takes his hands in his, exaggerating the contact.</p><p>Brekker shudders, a full body shiver that makes his chains rattle. "Please," he whispers hoarsely, sluggish and panicked. "Please, stop—"</p><p>
  <em>I'm begging you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You son of a—</em>
</p><p>Pekka clenches his jaw at the memory of that awful day when Brekker pretended to bury his son. </p><p>"This is my revenge," he snarls. "I will not stop, Brekker. You will pay." He forces Brekker to look at him and smiles. "Who's the winner now?"</p><p>And then, all hell broke loose.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Despite herself, Inej finds herself pressing her ear to the door, listening in to Kaz and Pekka.</p><p>Then Kaz <em>begs</em>, and something cracks in Inej. </p><p>She shoves the door open, pulling her knife free. She launches herself at Pekka, who recoils with a surprised cry. Honestly, after her experience with Kaz Brekker as Barrel Boss, Pekka is just pathetic. </p><p>Kaz flinches too, obviously too out of it to take in the full extent of the situation. But Inej doesn't let herself think about him too much, only enough to push the last of the negative thoughts that go Brekker's an enemy out of her mind and replace them with anger—at herself, at the Grisha who manipulated her, and most of all, at Pekka. </p><p>"You monster," she growls at him, pinning him to the floor while pressing a blade to his throat. "Your days are finally over." </p><p>Pekka glares at her, daring to be betrayed, and that just pushes Inej off the edge. With a snarl, she plunges her knife towards his chest, to end this monster who dared lay a finger on her Kaz. </p><p>But a hand grabs his wrist, and Inej whirls around to see Kaz, gripping her as best he can while still in chains. He lets go, repulsed by even that touch, but says quietly, "Not just yet." </p><p>"Let me, Kaz," she growls, hand clenching around the knife. "He doesn't deserve mercy." </p><p>"He doesn't," he says, eyes like shattered glass. "But his family does."</p><p>With a shock, Inej realises he's doing this for her, for had she killed Pekka, she would've been drowning in guilt of leaving an innocent child fatherless, and a loving wife widowed.</p><p>She nods, and Pekka goes limp in relief. Inej grits her teeth and slams the hilt into his temple, knocking him out. Then she turns to Kaz, eyes still wild from rage, body still tensed, knife still in her hand, and he—</p><p>He flinches, jerking back as if he thinks she'll hurt him, and Inej's heart shatters into a million pieces. She sheathes her knife, movements slow and unthreatening, eyes on Kaz, and then raises her hands as if in surrender. </p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you," she says, like she's talking to a cornered animal. Kaz looks away. He's still breathing heavily, not completely out of his panic attack, but has regained his posture in a way, Inej thinks fondly, that only he can, even with drugs making up half his systems. Then Kaz nods. <em>I trust you</em>.</p><p>She heaves a relieved sigh. "Okay. Now we have to get you out of here." </p><p>"Pretend..." Kaz pauses to catch his breath. "Pretend that you're taking me somewhere on...on his orders." He jerks his chin towards Pekka.</p><p>"Good idea," Inej says. "There aren't many guards here either. The Dime Lions wouldn't work for Pekka anyway, so we can take them." </p><p>Kaz nods, and Inej offers him her hand. He takes one look at it and shakes his head. Inej hovers, then says, "I think I might be able to find your gloves. I'll be back in a moment." </p><p>He watches her slip out of the room. Inej runs soundlessly to the room where she suspects his gloves will be, and when she finds them, runs back quickly. "Here," she says, handing them to him. He takes them, making sure their hands don't touch. He slips them on, curling his fingers into them, and his shoulders relax perceptibly.</p><p>"Thank you," he says, and struggles upright. Inej gently grips his forearm. </p><p>"Is this okay?" she asks quietly, because he's gone pale again. Despite looking distinctly uncomfortable, Kaz nods. </p><p>"I'll have to be a little rough," Inej warns him. </p><p>"I know," he says, a hint of that endearing snap emerging. </p><p>Inej smiles slightly to herself. "Come on, then." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Life sucks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turns out, they don't even have to find Kaz. </p><p>It's night, almost midnight—Colm and the boys are in the lounge, unable to sleep. Jesper is pacing across the room, hands on his revolvers, Wylan is fiddling anxiously with something, and Colm stands beside him, restless and worried. </p><p>He shouldn't be, he knows. Kaz can take care of himself better than anyone else. He's probably on his way back now, having escaped on his own. </p><p>But is he?</p><p>It's not that Kaz is any less competent, not by any means, he just wonders if he'll be the same Brekker as he is in font of Inej. If betrayal will affect him so much he'll be overpowered. And if it's anyone who knows all of Kaz's weaknesses, and can exploit them, it's Inej.</p><p>Colm represses a shudder. </p><p>Jesper stops suddenly, staring out of the window. "Is that...?" He peers out into the darkness and then exclaims. "Da! Wy! It's Kaz!" </p><p>They both rush to the window. Colm's sight isn't what it used to be, but he can faintly make out a familiar limping figure. Beside him, Wylan frowns. "And...Inej?"</p><p>But Jesper is already taking off, guns out, scrambling so quickly down the stairs that Colm is afraid he'll fall. He flings the door open and disappears into the night; Wylan runs after him, and Colm follows. They burst out of the door, panting. Now there's another lithe figure next to Kaz, which Colm recognizes as Inej. Jesper is pointing his guns at her, and they both freeze in their tracks.</p><p>"Jesper," Kaz calls; the familiar abraded rasp in his voice has never been more welcome. "It's okay. Put away your guns." </p><p>Jesper doesn't move, suspicious and wary. "Are you sure she's...normal?" </p><p>Inej snorts. "Jes, for God's sake. It's me, I promise." </p><p>"She helped me escape," Kaz adds. "And nearly killed Pekka. You can trust her." </p><p>Jesper slowly puts away his weapons. Inej and Kaz approach. Inej is a looking a little dishevelled but otherwise fine. Kaz is pale as the moon in the sky, holding himself as if it hurts. There's something haunting in his eyes--both haunting and haunted--that makes Colm shudder. What did they do to him? But otherwise, he doesn't look injured. </p><p>"What happened?" Wylan asks. </p><p>So Inej launches into the story--about a Grisha manipulating her mind, about Pekka manipulation to work for him, about her being cold to Kaz and kidnapping him, taking him to Pekka. She glosses over what happened there, and Kaz shifts when she mentions it.</p><p>When Inej is finished, she ignores their stunned and horrified faces and says with a grin, "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving." </p><p>Wylan perks up. "Sure! Come on!" </p><p>He turned and bounds to the door. Jesper follows him, his smile back at his lips. Colm slings an arm around his shoulders. He glances back at Kaz and Inej and finds Inej smiling at Kaz. Their hands ghost against each other, not quite a touch, but there all the same. </p><p>And Kaz smiles back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The finale! Short, but there was nothing more to add. In my time as an author, I know that it's better to leave out unnecessary things. BUT! If you want me to write further into the aftermath, I can write a sequel! Thoughts in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay tuned for updates! Please leave kudos and comments! It means a lot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>